Generally, a substrate processing apparatus performs a chemical liquid treatment by rotating a substrate and supplying a chemical liquid to the substrate, and then performs a cleaning treatment by supplying a cleaning liquid (a rinsing liquid) to the substrate. The substrate processing apparatus includes a substrate holding means (a holding part) for holding several points of the outer circumferential end of the substrate, a rotating means (a rotation driving part) for rotating the substrate held by the substrate holding means, a chemical liquid supply means for supplying the chemical liquid to near the center of the rear side of the substrate held by the substrate holding means, and a cleaning liquid supply means for supplying the cleaning liquid to near the center of the rear side of the substrate held by the substrate holding means. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 9-330904.
The chemical liquid supplied to the rear side of the substrate is scattered and adhered to a base member (a support plate) disposed at the rear side of the substrate, and the chemical liquid adhered to the base member is adhered to a substrate which has been subjected to a drying process, or has a bad influence on the substrate to be subsequently processed.
The present disclosure provides a liquid processing method to clean a member, such as a holding plate, disposed at the holding part-side of the substrate with a rinsing liquid and prevent a chemical liquid adhered to such a member from adhering to a substrate which has been subjected to a drying process, or from having a bad influence on the substrate (polluting the substrate). Also, the present disclosure provides a liquid processing apparatus for performing such a liquid processing method, and a storage medium for executing such a liquid processing method by the liquid processing apparatus.